1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a projector, and more particularly to a projector which includes a cooling mechanism.
2. Related Art
A projector includes a spatial light modulation device having a liquid crystal display panel and a polarizer, and a cooling mechanism for cooling a light source and others, for example. As an example of the cooling mechanism for the projector, such a mechanism which cools the respective parts of the projector by using air introduced via a dustproof filter for preventing adhesion of dust or the like to optical elements has been proposed (for example, see JP-A-2009-186720 and JP-A-2009-175404).
In case of the projector, efficient cooling by using cooling air is required so as to reduce fan noise as much as possible. For providing efficient cooling, a cooling duct having the smallest possible flow path for cooling air is employed, for example. When the projector has a simple structure, the cooling duct can be positioned relatively easily. However, when the projector is of a high-accuracy or high-luminance type having a complicated structure, equipment of the cooling duct becomes difficult in some cases. For example, in case of a projector which requires cooling for a plurality of optical elements as a result of luminance increase of a light source, the necessity of providing plural cooling ducts for guiding cooling air to the plural optical elements as the cooling targets, and the necessity of providing a cooling duct having a complicated shape may be produced. In this case, equipment of the cooling duct becomes difficult. When the cooling duct has a complicated shape, the fluid resistance rises and thus introduces problems such as noise increase caused by actuation of the fan and cooling efficiency drop. In case of a structure which can control positions of optical components by using a control mechanism, the positions of blowout holes of cooling ducts equipped for optical elements as cooling target elements are shifted at the time of position control of the optical components. In this case, the cooling efficiency may be lowered.